


Voice and Touch

by Life_0r_Death



Series: Fuckruary 2021 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Accidental Orgasm, Blood and Injury, Fuckruary 2021, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Masturbation, Sex Magic, accidental arousal, axiomshipping, mention of galileanshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_0r_Death/pseuds/Life_0r_Death
Summary: Bastion Misawa gets an injury and needs some healing from his mate, Yusei Fudo. But a human body can only handle so much power before it plays him like a fiddle, sending dangerously lustful caresses to his brain and giving him an embarrassing end.
Relationships: Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa/Fudo Yuusei
Series: Fuckruary 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140878
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Voice and Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the Fuckrurary challenge!
> 
> This challenge can be found on tumblr under the name of [fuckrurary challenge](https://fuckruarychallenge.tumblr.com/post/637977432983502848/fuckruary2021-rules-info). Yes, I missed day one. But here is a deliciously fun piece centered around one of my favorite non-existing ships, axiomshipping. I mean, Bastion and Yusei would be a great couple, and this is a great way to show their sexual love.
> 
> Axiomshipping was titled along with my friend [@kitsunephantom09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunePhantom09/pseuds/KitsunePhantom09) (who you can find here on AO3, tumblr, and under the name @126Phatom on twitter).

A pulsing pain vibrated up Bastion’s arm. On the back of his palm was a large cut, deep enough to see the muscles with blood staining his skin. He’d been an idiot, getting in the way of his partners' fight. Neo Domino City had been under siege, a large monster spirit coming to attack it from across the seas. Jack and Yusei held the power of their Crimson Dragon, the Quetzalcoatl. It bestowed strength and impossibly grand magic powers to both. Jaden, too, was able to be as powerful with his combined strength and fusion to Yubel. All three could take on the dark spirit and even see it plain as day. Bastion could not. 

He had no special powers. Just his intellect that could be quite useful seldom. Bastion couldn’t count the amount that he’d seen a solution differently, gathering his partners around him for a plan of action despite not being able to carry it out himself. He was weak, in a human sense. Sure, he kept a good regiment and diet, his own muscles well defined for health’s sake. But in the world his partners lived, Bastion was nothing more than a damsel and a nuisance. He learned that more clearly from this mishap.

During an attack, he hadn’t stepped away fast enough. Unable to see the large spikes upon the monster’s body, Bastion was nearly skewered. His only saving grace was that of Yusei, diving at him and pulling him harshly to the ground but away from the danger. Well, not before the monster got his hand, slicing the skin and nearly piercing right through it. It hurt. Oh god, it hurt. Yet, in the grand scheme of major injuries, it really wasn’t that bad. 

A hiss sharply passed between his teeth. Yusei’s gloved fingers were holding his arm up, the other pinching his hand so the wound closed. Blood seeped outward and dripped down his skin, droplets falling to the bed they sat upon. Biting his lip, Bastion turned his face away as tears sprang to his eyes, another jolt of pain racking his body.

“Sorry , Bastion.” Yusei whispered. His own figure closely snuggled by Bastion’s side, fingers carefully holding the wound closed while guilt shone in his azure eyes, “It’s really deep. The creature got you good. I’m going to have to use the Crimson Dragon’s powers to help heal this. Do I… have your permission?”

Bastion turned to look back at the raven haired male. Yusei always worried what his powers could produce within Bastion, worried his fears about them would drive a wedge between their hearts. Because of this, Yusei always asked for verification, even if it seemed like the most obvious course of action. He was too sweet and gentle, too considerate of Bastion’s feelings. Deep in his chest, his heart beat loud and deep and faster than normal. A reaction to Yusei’s gentle prodding, his calm demeanor, and Bastion’s own allure that he found himself falling into. Yusei’s powers were not ones to be feared. Rather, they were magnificent and inspiring, a spectacle of Yusei covered in gold that many of the Signers had explained to him before. He wanted to see it, wanted to enjoy that glimmer that came off Yusei just as they all had reveled in. Something that went against all science, but lately Bastion found that magic and science and luck danced together to create the miracles they all see everyday.

“Bastion?” Yusei questioned, peering through long black lashes at Bastion’s face. His heart beat faster, the wound on his hand barely even registered in his mind. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought Yusei already began his Calm Voice, the power that healed even the most mortal of wounds. He knew better though, as his trust in Yusei and his ever growing love filled his heart. Yusei, peering through those long lashes with careful fingers holding his hand, looked nothing short of elegant. Beautiful. Heat crept to Bastion’s cheeks, the tears clinging to the corner of his eyes feeling much too cold on his hot skin. 

Looking away, Bastion gave a quick nod.  Yusei was just too pretty to stare at for too long.

“It’ll be quick, I promise. You shouldn’t feel pain anymore after.” Yusei assured. While still holding his hand together to keep the wound closed, Yusei shifted and brought his free palm to his lips. Teeth nipped at the tip of the leather before grasping and pulling it down his hand. Carefully, he shimmied his fingers from his glove, the fabric following the curve of his olive digits. Bastion bit his lip again, but not in pain. His heart jumped in his chest as he watched those extremities grab the glove danglingly from the Signer's lips, placing it by their side. Eyes shifting, Bastion stared at the Crimson Dragon’s Head upon Yusei’s forearm. Dark red lines that complimented Yusei’s duskier shade, bringing even more heat to Bastion’s cheeks. Yusei was everything beautiful and promising and gentle and strong. From his complexion to his scars to his ocean eyes and deeper to his personality. How many times had Bastion traced the lines of his tattoo? How many times had it drawn him in more profoundly, meeting Yusei’s eyes again and again to lose his breath and feel his heart skip beats in his chest?

Yusei closed his eyes.  A sense of calm settled between them. Bastion’s own heart slowed, his breathing even. This was only part of Yusei’s power, able to quell even the most scared animal. It was nurturing and beautiful. Bastion thought a lot about those qualities in him, seeing Yusei being an exceptional parent. If only he could give Yusei that child. 

The mark upon Yusei’s arm glowed a haunting red. Fingers slowly came to rest upon Bastion’s forearm, trailing upward to his wrist before coming to the back of his palm, circling around the closed wound. A tingling sensation formed on his skin, goosebumps rising where Yusei’s hands left. He sucked in a breath, knees coming together while his free hand gripped at the sheets beside his hip. This was treatment he didn’t get too often, seeing as he was the most protected of the group. Jaden and Jack were the ones to receive Yusei’s ethereal power, fixing their wounds and mending their scars. Because of Bastion’s weak, human nature, he was often left behind to stay safe within the care of their friends. 

Selfishly, Bastion thought he should get hurt more often.

“Relax, Bas.” Yusei breathed. His voice was like a caress to the shell of Bastion’s ear, his skin tingling more.  His eyes slid closed, heart pounding in his chest again. Yusei’s Calm Voice, that dangerously alluring power granted by the Dragon itself, sent zinging, numbing sensations under his skin. Wherever Yusei’s fingers were, he could feel the magic caressing his veins, rubbing his nerves and igniting them like fire. Not a hot, painful flame, but an inferno that had him inhaling deeply, his stomach twirling in a sensation of arousal. The magic was meant to calm Bastion, keep him rooted in his seat as to not disturb the enchantment that knit his muscles together again. For Jaden and Jack, it worked wonders. The two would sit so quiet and still that it was a wonder how the magic worked. But for Bastion… it was anything but ‘calming.’

Like a cold breeze, Bastion’s skin goose-bumped and shivered. The power traveled from his palm to his forearm, sliding over his shoulder and making Bastion tilt his head as if Yusei’s lips were pressed to his neck. It went to his red cheeks, ghosting and caressing, moving down to his mouth. Bastion stifled a whimper, back arching at the sensation of the Voice kissing him. Then it moved, forcing Bastion’s head to incline backward as if Yusei were kissing the column of his neck, biting at his Adam’s apple and trailing further. A stuttered inhale of air as the sensation was inside his sweater, swirling around his nipples and tweaking them, perking them and making Bastion shiver. His toes curled while hot sensations raced down to his groin. And the magic followed, acting as Yusei’s hand and cupping his stomach, cascading inside his underwear and wrapping a tight grip around his half-hard cock. Bastion gasped, legs spreading while that phantom hand slowly followed the shaft to the head of his dick, cold and tingling. Bastion’s eyes were rolling back, bottom lip between his teeth as his hips stuttered after Yusei’s Voice. He was squirming.

“K-Keep talking, Yusei.” Bastion nearly gasped.  He could feel Yusei’s eyes upon him, glancing over the wound as it slowly closed. But those eyes gently raked over Bastion’s cheeks. That movement had his Voice swirling on his skin, following down his shaft to the base and back up in a slow languid stroke. It was teasing, causing his whole body to twitch. Oh god, Bastion should have told Yusei to pause for a moment. Allow him to gather his calm and quell his aching need to be touched. But another stroke and Bastion’s coherent thoughts were obliterated. Like a cold hand that massaged and gripped him, Bastion was already addicted. It pumped him in three quick successions, making Bastion's mouth hang out in a silent moan.

“Of course, Bastion. Just keep relaxing. Let my Voice envelop you.”

Yusei had no idea what power he had over him. That invisible hand moved in quick strokes before slowing to lazy pumps, a transparent thumb pressing against the opening of his urethra. Bastion was drooling, fingers gripping the sheets as to prevent his hips from following in obvious masturbation. But it felt so good, his pre-cum smeared down his shaft as better lubrication for the Voice to slide up and down. And it did so without mercy, never ceasing to edge Bastion closer to an orgasm. An orgasm that he’d most likely die of embarrassment from. 

Another sharp and tight but quick stroke and Bastion was stiffening, his hand tightening in Yusei’s grip and pressing hard into his hold. He ground his teeth to prevent a stuttered hiss from coming out.

“Submit to my Voice, Bastion. Release your tensions.”

“Ah… Y-Yes..” Bastion tried. Tried to remain loose but it was like that hand knew better.  Each time Bastion almost let his guard down, the Voice would pump him in fast motions without pause, forcing Bastion to clench himself to prevent his moans from coming out. When fully tight, the hand would slow again, letting Bastion’s legs shake with how close he was to his end. His thighs were spread, knee pressed to Yusei’s with twitches occurring every so often. His palm was being stitched together, the muscles almost completely healed, but with a taste of Yusei’s magic upon his body, Bastion was reeling even from that tender care. Vibrations were going straight to his cock, a pool of heat forming in his lower abdomen. With quick strokes again, Bastion closed his knees. His mouth fell wide open as he could feel Yusei’s Voice, that invisible grip trapped against his intimate parts. It swirled a translucent thumb into the lip of his urethra opening, smearing his pre-cum all around the crown. It froze him, sent zinging sensations right up his skin and made him release a small whimper.

“Mm… Yusei… ah….”

“Almost, Bas. Just a bit more. Feel me within you. Release everything.”

Yusei’s words swirled within his head. Bastion’s hand twitched in his hold, the other gripping the sheets so hard that his fingers hurt. Final stitches were being laid upon his wound, finishing it as if it were never injured to begin with. That hand on his cock picked up speed, pumping him without a single pause. His toes curled, zinging sensations like pinpricks dancing in his veins. That pool in his abdomen grew and he was panting, legs shaking and sensations following his dick in a building manner. 

“Y-Yusei!”

“Release it all, Bastion.”

Like white hot fire, Bastion cried out. He arched back and his legs spread so wide as he came inside his jeans. His essence hit the denim hard, soiling his underwear and his clothes with so much of his cum that he was drenched. The hand inside his pants continued to milk him, pulling little moans from him as he continued to arch, healed hand gripping Yusei’s while his hips chased after the strokes. Yusei was holding him up, keeping him from falling over. Tears spilled from his eyes as his eyes were rolled back. Two more strokes and he fell back to the sheets, body shivering and panting so hard that his heart was slamming against his ribcage.

“Bastion?  What’s wrong? Are you okay? ” Yusei  was leaning over him, face studying Bastion’s as he panted so hard. His cheeks were like hot coals, his pants unbearably sticky. He pulled his hands to his chest, holding himself as his heart continued to race. Bastion felt like he was having an out of body experience, looking down on himself in his shamefully lustful mess while Yusei leaned over him, concern on his face before it became more studied, looking over Bastion’s neck and chest and down to his obviously wet pants. The phantom hand inside was gone, just disappearing a couple strokes after Bastion came.

“I…”

“Did you… get aroused, Bastion?”

His spirit slammed back into his body.  Embarrassment flooded his cheeks turning them a dark red . Lifting  both of his palms to his face, Bastion covered his cheeks and eyes while his legs trembled, knees coming together as best as they could. The movement caused some of his sticky semen to squelch. Yusei’s eyes immediately went to his shame again.

“And orgasmed, huh.”

“Yusei, stop….” Bastion bit his lip.  His embarrassment grew as he understood the exact tone in Yusei’s words. It wasn’t a scolding sound but one drenched in lust. Yusei had spent too much time with Jaden’s foul mouth. Both in bed and all around. Jaden liked to talk dirty, telling Bastion all of the raunchiest things he could think of when they were taking pleasures. Words like describing Bastion’s ‘beautiful tits or his suck-ably pretty asshole.’ Each term making Bastion a hopelessly aroused mess with shy embarrassment. Yusei was becoming like that, his lustful words coupled with his palm running over his drenched cock inside his jeans. He twitched as fingers followed along the spent shaft, spreading his seed all over his skin.

“No. You can’t get aroused and orgasm from just my Voice. Not without letting me really touch you, Bastion. Please, let me touch you.” Yusei was  lying on top of him, lathered fingers running down Bastion’s balls and eliciting a sharp gasp as fingers pressed against his anus. Yusei teased him, sticky fingertips pressed his rectum like a button, dangerously attempting to press inside but continue to only tease. Bastion’s hands moved to Yusei’s shoulders, face still red and covered in tears. Their foreheads pressed together while Bastion stuttered a breath, his dick once more growing hard and in need of attention. It rubbed against their stomachs, the outline of Yusei’s own hard arousal snuggling against his own.

Yusei was panting, his hot breath tickling his nose. He smelled like peppermint and sugar. Bastion bit his lip, his hips moving to press friction between their two erections. They both moaned in succession.

“Y-Yes… Yusei. Touch me.”

“Admit it, first.”

A finger prodded  until Bastion’s mouth fell open, the tip inside him and gently rubbing at his inner walls. He whimpered, fingers clenching and unclenching at Yusei’s shoulders,  “F-Fine. Yes, I-I o-orgasmed… w-while you healed me.”

Yusei smirked,  “How promiscuous. Now, I’m going to make you come again, Bastion. But from my own dick inside you.” 

The Signer had his lips on Bastion's ear, sucking on his earlobe and nibbling at the skin. Bastion’s chest tingled, head leaned back as Yusei continued to send praised, dirty words on his skin. That finger inside him pushed further, unlocking a deep moan from Bastion as Yusei promised to fill him and make him beg for the real fun.


End file.
